Defining Character
by o0Dreamer0o
Summary: Once was -A Collection of Tragic Songs with Naruto People- Name changed with more advanced writing techniques . Still same basic idea though R&R "Music is a defining element of character"
1. Concrete Angel

DISCLAIMER: The song 'Concrete Angel' belongs to Martina McBride. Sakura, Ino, and Iruka belong to the people who made Naruto. I only own this used plot, my dog, and the few stories I write.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace**

Sakura Haruno walked slowly to school dressed in the same pink dress, dreading the hours when she would be beaten because of her differences after class dismisses. She couldn't tell her parents, they were gone…

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

Sakura puts up a solid mask of smiles at school. Her teacher, Iruka wants to ask but doesn't not wanting to stir up any trouble.

**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**

Schools ended and Sakura almost cried from the beating she knows awaits her the moment she steps from the teacher's sight. Her friend wasn't there to help either… She was sick.

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late**

Sakura screams from the immense pain she feels from her new and old wounds. The town kids were beating her again, kicking her, spitting on her, and one even got a bat. The towns' people hear but they turn away in disgust for the girl.

**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**

Sakura screams one last time, just as her only friend round the corner, to late to help as the heavy bat smashes on the curled up girls head.

**A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot**

A blond haired girl places a picture of her pink haired friend next to the angel statue, a fitting figure for her angelic friend. Ino smiles through her clear tears, despite the fact of her friends' death. "She's safe now." Ino whispered as she tossed a single sakura blossom on her dearest friends resting place…

* * *

I might make another chapter or I might not... IT depends on you!

My first fic posted on FF. It sucks I know… Read and Review :-D

Nice Reviews, Flamers your all welcome to tell me your opinion even if your telling me to stop writting stuff. Shrugs I realy dont mind if you hated it and wanna tell me, go ahead.

Juliea


	2. Don't Take the Girl

DISCLAIMER: The song is owned by Tim McGraw, Naruto's owned by some Japanese person.

* * *

**Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'**

**When he was eight years old**

**A little girl came through the front gate holding a fishing pole**

**His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind**

**Son, I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind**

**And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo**

**Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go**

**Take any boy in the world**

**Daddy, please don't take the girl**

A young girl came walking through the gate, her pink hair flieing in the wind. Sasuke's father went and invited the girl to join them, knowing that the two were destined to be together.

**Same old boy**

**Same sweet girl**

**Ten years down the road**

**He held her tight and kissed her lips**

**In front of the picture show**

**Stranger came and pulled a gun**

**Grabbed her by the arm Said "If you do what I tell you to, there**

**won't be any harm" And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards**

**Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me**

**Here's the key to my car**

**Mister give it a whirl**

**But please don't take the girl**

Sakura was ripped from her love, Sasukes' hands by a stranger. Sasuke gave the man his wallet which the man took and left after pushing down the scared girl.

**Same old boy**

**Same sweet girl**

**Five years down the road**

**There's going to be a little one, and she says it's time to go**

**Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave**

**'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees**

**And there he prayed**

**Take the very breath you gave me**

**Take the heart from my chest**

**I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me**

**Make this my last request**

**Take me out of this world**

**God, please don't take the girl**

Sasuke fell to the hospital floor, saddened by the fact that his only love, Sakura would die. Sasuke began to weep as he prayed for his wifes health. He offered his own life.

**Johnny's daddy**

**Was taking him fishin'**

**When he was eight years old**

Sasuke and his father were fishing, when he was eight years old…

* * *

I love that song! It always makes me cry U-U

Send me some type of review just so I know someone likes the songs!

Juliea


	3. Lullabye for a Stormy Night

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Lullebye For A Stormy Night' by Vienna Teng, Shukaku, Yashamaru, Gaara, Temari, or Kankuro.****

* * *

****Little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight**

A four year old Gaara sat, tears slowly running down his pale face. His uncle, Yashimaru pulled the frightened boy close as he lent the boy comfort on the rainy night.

**little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight**

Garra snuggled in closer to the safe embrace his uncle provided. The only person to love him was holding him close and that was just how Gaara wanted it.

**and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning**

Yashamaru wiped away the tears that were still running down the toddlers face. "Gaara, theres no need to fear the storm. It can't get you with me here to protect you." Yashamaru comforted the red headed child softly.

**little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight**

"No worries Gaara. I am here tonight to keep these fears at bay." The blond haired man told the kid in a whisper. "Why didn't Temari or Kankuro come when I was crying?" The green eyed child asked in wonderment.

**little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight**

"I don't know Gaara." Yashamaru lied to the young child as to keep him from growing angrey.

**and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning**

Yashamaru smoothed back Gaara's unruley hair and started to rock the still silently crying boy back and forth. "Gaara the rain is not to be feared." The blond said, "Its what makes the world so beautiful in the mornings." He explained in a soft voice.

**for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight**

"Gaara once I was also afraid of the storms but your mother always came and made me feel safe again." Yashamaru confessed. "I promised to do so for you if needed."

**well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close**

"Now, close your eyes and rest little one." Yashamaru told the young boy gentally. Gaara yawned and slowly his eyes shut and his breathing evened out, marking him as asleep.

**and I hope that you'll know... that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning**

"I just hope Gaara that someday someone will see the hidden beauty that lies in you." He whispered befor slowly stepping out of the quiet room.

**Everything's fine in the morning.  
The rain'll be gone in the morning.  
But I'll still be here in the morning.**

Gaara shifted in his sleep, tear stains still streaking his face...

* * *

Thank you sooo much for the reveiws!

Death's Silent Aproach: Thank you sooo much for the review! You rock :D

Ashley:D

Thank you for the reviews : D Hope ya'll like the story! And I know Gaara can't sleep but then again Sakura didn't die : D. Thus the wonders of writing Sigh

Juliea


	4. Cry

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own 'Cry' By Mandy Moore or Naruto if I did... The Asatuki would be mine!**

**

* * *

**

**I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed**

Sakura was thinking back to the day when she saw Gaara in his Kazekage uniform and saw the sadness he doesn't show to others. She had been in Suna on a mission for Konoha.

**  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
**

The pink haired girl silently watched the young boy as tears slowly filled his sea green eyes. His eyes showed the sadness he felt from his childhood and all the scorn he went through.

**The moment that I saw you cry**

She felt her heart stop from the beauty and pain she could only imagine the boy went through.

**It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But i was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed**

Sakura shivered against the bitter September wind, Gaara having came to the leaf village for a meeting with Tsunade, the fifth hokage. She went to say hi to the boy but he only brushed past her, as indifferent and cold as the sky.

**In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry**

Sakura had watched as his aqua eyes filled with bitter tears. Sakura then realized something very important, Gaara held the wholes' sadness in his eyes.

**I wanted to hold you  
i wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right...**

Sakura realized that she wanted to comfort the bitter and lonely boy. She wanted to hold him and make the sad memories go away, she wanted to know the whole of why he was so bitter and angry at the world.

**I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...**

Sakura stopped Gaara on his way from the Hokages tower with a determined face. "I want to get to know you Gaara-kun," The petal haired girl whispered to him.

**In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry**

Two years later Sakura knew the reasons of Gaara's sadness, she knew why he held the worlds sorrow in his pale aqua colored eyes. She comforted him on the full moons when his demonic urges were strongest, she held him when he was bitter or lonely, and in return she got to see what forever was. Because forever was in his eyes…

* * *

Not exactly my best but I was having trouble with choosing a song O.oU So sue me! Anywho please READ and REVIEW!!! Also if you have any requests for a song then give me the artist, name of the song, and who you want in it!

Sabaku No Izumi: Gaara mine! But we can share I guess... Thanks for the review : D

Juliea


	5. Skin

**DISCLAIMER: I do not on 'Skin' by Rascal Flatts or the Naruto people…**

**---------------------------------------**

**Sarabeth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well  
Since the day that she fell  
And the bruise, it just won't go away  
So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
Flips through an old magazine  
Till the nurse with a smile  
Stands at the door  
And says will you please come with me**

Hinata was sitting silently with her mom and dad, worried. She looked up as Shizune entered and motioned her to follow.

**Sarabeth is scared to death  
Cause the doctor just told her the news  
Between the red cells and white  
Something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you**

The Hyuuga's listened as Tsunade descried Hinata's disease. Hinata felt paralyzed with fear.

**Six chances in ten it won't come back again  
With the therapy were gonna try  
It's just been approved  
It's the strongest there is  
I think we caught it in time**

Hinata listened as Tsunade prescribed the treatment and how it's the strongest there is.

**Sarabeth closes her eyes  
And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair**

Hinata began to dream of her and Naruto dancing softly in the moonlight sky. Her purple hair being pushed by the wind.

**Sarabeth is scared to death  
As she sits holding her mom  
Cause it would be a mistake  
For someone to take  
A girl with no hair to the prom**

Hinata softly cried as her mother held her close to her. Hinata believed that no one would want to take a girl with no hair to the prom.

**For, just this morning right there on her pillow  
Was the cruelest of any surprise  
And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
The proof that she couldn't deny**

As Hinata looked at her purple hair on her small pillow her eyes began to water. 'Here is my proof…' She thought silently.

**Sarabeth closes her eyes  
And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love was holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair**

Hinata closed her eyes and imagined her and her true love dancing, the wind blowing softly through her hair. They danced without a worry in the world.

**Its quarter to seven  
That boys at the door  
And her daddy ushers him in  
And when he takes off his cap  
They all start to cry  
Cause this mornin where his hair had been  
Softly she touches just skin  
**

The clock struck seven and the nervous girl I up as Naruto was ushered in. Naruto took off his hat causing them all to cry, where his golden blond hair use to be there was naught but skin on the grinning boy's face.

**  
And they go dancin  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first true love is holding her close  
And for a moment she isn't scared**

Naruto and Hinata danced without any worry or cares. Naruto pulled the lavender-eyed girl close and for that moment Hinata's not scared of the unknown…

**Thanks to:**

suzako- thanks for the review!

sakura li 19- you rock! Thanks for reviewing for every chapter and favoriting me :D

Please send me a song you'd like to appear as long as it's a sad one.

**-Juliea**


	6. Your Beautiful

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Your Beautiful by James Blunt nor Naruto.

* * *

**My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.**

A young, vibrant pink haired woman smiled at a lone man, he had pure white eyes. Neji stared at Sakura, believing he had seen an angel in the crowded subway. She was with an ebony haired man, Sasuke Uchiha.

**  
_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._**

Neji couldn't help but marvel at the medic-ninja, a year younger then himself. "She's so… Beautiful…" He whispered to himself, struggling to find the right word to describe her even though 'Beautiful' couldn't describe what he saw. Sakura was still as kind as cheerful as she had been as a child at the exams but she had filled out, her vibrant pink hair as bright as the sakura blossoms she was named after, her pastel green eyes still shining with innocence and joy. Neji's face turned down in sadness 'I'll never be with her, she's in love with the Uchiha…'

**Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.**

As Sakura had walked by, her pale legs carrying her to her destination, she caught Neji's pearly gaze. Neji had a look of bliss on his normally calm face. 'She looked at me.' He thought with delight. 'But, this will probably be the last time we will see each other again…' His joy quickly disappearing as the girl walked off.

**  
_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._**

Neji had been sitting at the same place in the crowded subway, hoping against odds, that he would catch a glimpse of the enchanting beauty. The white-eyed Hyuuga had been thinking endlessly off a way to be with the girl. He always came up blank.

**  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.**

Neji stood ready to walk off as he thought of an angel, 'Heh,' He thought in anger, 'The angel who thought I could be with Sakura must be smiling now. Still thinking I could have a chance.' Neji thought in a depressed state as he walked off to the Hyuuga residence.

**  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.**

"I will never be with you Sakura…" Neji sighed as he took all his anger out on a tree at the Hyuuga training grounds. "Its time I faced the truth and stopped living in denial…" He declared to himself throwing all his sadness, anger, and strength into his punch right before falling soundlessly to the ground, one thought on his mind, 'Sakura…'

* * *

I love Sakura/Neji pairings so this story made me sad to write it. Sorry for the long wait it took me a while to find a good song. If you want me to update quicker then give me some ideas pwease!  
THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW:

sakura li 19- You are turning out to be my most solid reviewer! Thanks for the review!

**_R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**or Neji will loose all hope…


	7. Christmas Shoes

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Christmas shoes by Newsong or Naruto…**

**

* * *

**

**It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line**

**Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood**

**Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously**

**Pacing 'round like little boys do**

**And in his hands he held a pair of shoes**

A fiery red head was standing in line, his mood the opposite of all the happy and joyful people around, he didn't appear to be in a Christmas mood. Gaara turned his attention away from the gifts he was buying to a little boy who was holding a pair of light red shoes. The child had blond hair and the lavender eyes of the Hyuuga clan.

**His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe**

**And when it came his time to pay**

**I couldn't believe what I heard him say**

The young child was dressed worn out pants and a ragged shirt. He looked as though he hadn't token a bath in weeks. When the boy opened his mouth at his time to pay Gaara couldn't believe what the kid said.

_**Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please**_

_**It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size**_

_**Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time**_

_**You see she's been sick for quite a while**_

_**And I know these shoes would make her smile**_

_**And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight**_

The surprise on Gaara's face as clear. 'That's Hinata and Naruto's kid.' He thought with recognition, 'Which means that Hinata's dieing…'

**He counted pennies for what seemed like years**

**Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here"**

**He searched his pockets frantically**

**Then he turned and he looked at me**

**He said Mama made Christmas good at our house**

**Though most years she just did without**

**Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,**

**Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes**

The young boy counted out all his change and searched his pockets for more money when the cashier told him it wasn't enough. He turned to Gaara and asked what he was gonna do because he had to buy those shoes.

**So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out **

**I'll never forget the look on his face when he said**

**Mama's gonna look so great**

Gaara laid the needed money down and paid for the shoes. The boy's face brighten as he declared that his mama was gonna look so great. Gaara couldn't help the smile that washed over his harden features.

_**Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please**_

_**It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size**_

_**Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time**_

_**You see she's been sick for quite a while**_

_**And I know these shoes would make her smile**_

_**And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight**_

What the little boy had said to the cashier had filled Gaara's heart with warmth and his eyes softened. Te cashier placed the shoes in a wrapped box and handed them to the boy.

**I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love**

**As he thanked me and ran out**

**I knew that God had sent that little boy**

**To remind me just what Christmas is all about**

"Thank you sir!" The child exclaimed as he scurried out of the shop, into the cold weather outside. Gaara realized that what he had done was what Christmas was all about. Paying for his purchases Gaara headed home to his wife, Sakura.

_**Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please**_

_**It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size**_

_**Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time**_

_**You see she's been sick for quite a while**_

_**And I know these shoes would make her smile**_

_**And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight**_

As Gaara snuggled up in front of the fire with Sakura he told he about the little boy and the words that had been repeating through his mind all day. Sakura was saddened about hearing of her friends' soon-to-be death having diagnosed her herself.

Hinata had tried to survive through the ordeal of the lethal disease Sakura had diagnosed her with but in the end she was taken by the old reaper at the stroke of midnight wearing the light red Christmas shoes…

* * *

Well that was depressing to write during such a joyous time of year! Hope you all liked it, it was a Christmas present to all the people who reviewed! Have a Happy Christmas, a Joyous Chanukah, and a Grand New Year. I know I will have each D

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEWER:

.Faking.This.Smile.- Thank you for the review and hope you have a Happy Hollyday!

Julieann


	8. I'm Not That Girl

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Im not that girl' or the Naruto cast TT-TT

WARNING: please excuse the lines. the song says blond hair when I want it to mean pink :)

---------------------------------------

**Hands touch, eyes meet**

**Sudden silence, sudden heat**

**Hearts leap in a giddy whirl**

**He could be that boy**

**But I'm not that girl.**

The shy 12 year-old Hyuuga clan member tripped over a carelessly left book, Hinata's deep purple hair falling over her pale face. The blond hyper-active, Hokage and Ramen obsessed ninja imediatly helped pull Hinata up. A shock ran through the girl's body as lavender eyes met cerulean blue eyes. Hinata's heart leapt in her body causing her to blush scarlet. _'H-hes the bo-y-y-y.' _Hinata though with slight sadness for she wasn't the pastel haired girl whom Naruto fawned over.

**Don't dream too far**

**Don't lose sight of who you are**

**Don't remember that rush of joy**

**He could be that boy**

**I'm not that girl**

Hinata caught herself in many daydreams of the ever-exuberant blond, always shaking the thoughts of Naruto from her mind._ 'M-m-maybe I sh-h-hould be mor-e-e-e like S-s-sakura-chan.'_ The Hyuuga thought with sadness for she could not be confident and outgoing like the pink haired girl. _'I-I-I cant change ho-w-w-w I act. If I g-g-g-get stronger mayb-e-e-e N-n-naruto will notice me.' _as soon as Hinata would think that another thought would invade her mind, _'H-h-he is the boy, I-I-I'm just not the g-g-girl...'_

**Ev'ry so often we long to steal**

**To the land of what-might-have-been**

**But that doesn't soften the ache we feel**

**When reality sets back in**

Hinata often longed to daydream but when ever she fell back into reality she would be hit with the ache of never being with Naruto. Wiping away a stray tear, Hinata countinued her training to become stronger.

**Blithe smile, lithe limb**

**She who's winsome, she wins him**

**Gold hair with gentle curl**

**That's the girl he chose**

**And heaven knows**

**I'm not that girl...**

The lavander gaze of the Hyuuga girl trailed over to where Naruto was laughing happily with Sakura. Hinata felt no anger at the lovely kuniochi, it wasn't Sakura's fault she had long and soft pink hair that curled at the ends or spring-time green eyes or her outgoingness or Narutos love... The heavens knew that the shy Hyuuga was not Naruto's interest what with her shy demenur, deep purple hair, and lavander eyes.

**Don't wish, don't start**

**Wishing only wounds the heart**

**I wasn't born for the rose and pearl**

**There's a girl I know**

**He loves her so**

**I'm not that girl... **

A shooting star struck past the night sky while Hinata trained outside at the Hyuuga training area, causing the girl to turn and watch. "I'll no-o-o-o longer w-wish for some-e-ething but work t-t-to acheive i-t-t-t!" Hinata declared softly to herself. She knew she wasn't fit for Naruto's love and all that came with it like Sakura was. 'S-S-Sakura-chans the girl he l-l-loves, I'm t-t-too weak to b-e-e that g-girl...' She thought as she countinued her rigorous training.

------------------------------------------------

Poor Hinata! huggles Hinata

THANKS TO THESE PEOPLES:

sakura li 19 : thank you so much for the link, it helped alot :)

UchihaSakura-always :thank you for reviewing and favoriting me :)

STORY STATS:

14 reviews, 877 hits, 3 favorites, 1 alert

So sorry for the long wait . 

Ja'Ne!


	9. Authors Note:

. U Its an authors note.

Hi peoples! Er, I need help. Give suggestions as to the song and people you want in it. It would really help me!

- Pwease and Thank you :D


	10. Perfect

Disclaimer: I dont own Perfect by Simple Plan or Hinata or any one recognizable TT-TT

Note To Freebird22259:Im sorry. I couldnt find a way to encorporate the story into the song in a way that would make it tragic, and i couldnt think up a story for it.

_Thank you leafninja for the song :D_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey dad look at me**

**Think back and talk to me**

**Did I grow up according to plan?**

**And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?**

**But it hurts when you disapprove all along**

Hinata looked mournfully at her fathers freshly made grave. The funeral had just ended and Neji had everyone at the house for the wake. "Did I grow up like you planned?" Hinata whispered as if her father could hear. "Did I waste my time marrying Naruto? Did I waste it trying to become something you didnt want, a disapointment?" She said, cold crystalline tears falling down her pale face as she sat in the dirt. Hiashi Hyuuga showed nothing but disapprovale at Hinata's marriage and status in the ninja world, something that deeply saddened the white-eyed girl.

**And now I try hard to make it**

**I just want to make you proud**

**I'm never gonna be good enough for you**

**I can't pretend that**

**I'm alright**

**And you can't change me**

Hinata had tried and practiced till she collapsed from exaughstion to try to live up to her fathers expectations. No matter how she tried she could never make him proud._ "I'm never gonna live up to what you want am I?" Hinata whispered one night to her father. The answer was "no" as he stormed out of the room. "Well thats okay... You'll never change me to be what you want to be or to not like Naruto-kun..." She whispered to an empty room._

**'Cuz we lost it all**

**Nothing lasts forever**

**I'm sorry**

**I can't be perfect**

**Now it's just too late and**

**We can't go back**

**I'm sorry**

**I can't be perfect**

As a child, before Hanabi had been alive, Hiashi had been proud of his daughter but that didnt last long. Hinata despretly wished they could go back to the time when she was perfect in her fathers eyes, perfect enough to kill a cloud-nin for trying to kidnapp her and break Konoha's treaty with Cloud. Hinata realized that it was too late to redeem herself in her fathers eyes and admitted, as she gazed upon her fathers grave, that she can't be perfect as he had wanted.

**I try not to think**

**About the pain I feel inside**

**Did you know you used to be my hero?**

**All the days you spent with me**

**Now seem so far away**

**And it feels like you don't care anymore**

Hinata tried to stem the flow of tears as she recalled how Hiashi had once been her idol, her hero. The two had spent time training with each other, now those warm summer days seemed to be centurys away. "You didn't care for our training days once Hanabi came along." Hinata said feeling no hate towards her younger sister but instead a deep surrow for days gone by.

**And now I try hard to make it**

**I just want to make you proud**

**I'm never gonna be good enough for you**

**I can't stand another fight**

**And nothing's alright**

_When Hayate called out Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji, Hinatas heart sped up. 'Nows my chance to make father proud!' She declared in her mind, her thoughts braver then her quakeing form. Towards the end of the fight when Neji had landed the final blow, one thought pulsed through her brain 'I'll never be good enought to make you proud of me... I cant stand to fight anymore,'._

**'Cuz we lost it all**

**Nothing lasts forever**

**I'm sorry**

**I can't be perfect**

**Now it's just too late and**

**We can't go back**

**I'm sorry**

**I can't be perfect**

Hiashi and Hinata's days of training played in her head over and over again till her freshly stopped tears, sprung anew. "Im sorry father, I couldnt be perfect and its to late to make it all better." Hinata cried, placing her head on her knees. "We cant go back to make it all better and I'm sorry." She declared, her voice muffled in the rain. "Im sorry." She repeated mournfully.

**Nothing's gonna change the things that you said**

**Nothing's gonna make this right again**

**Please don't turn your back**

**I can't believe it's hard**

**Just to talk to you**

**But you don't understand**

_Hinata tried to explain to her father why she couldn't beat Neji but he only called her worthless and weak as she broke into tears. The head branch member turned his back on his hurt daughter, "I tried father! I really did, Ill train harder!" She pleaded as her father walked away, ignoring her promises. 'Its so hard to talk to you when you don't listen. You dont understand how hard it it for me to live with your scorn...' Hinata thought as she sat crying where her father had left her alone in the room._

**'Cuz we lost it all**

**Nothing lasts forever**

**I'm sorry**

**I can't be perfect**

**Now it's just too late and**

**We can't go back**

**I'm sorry**

**I can't be perfect**

Hinata laid a white rose on Hiashi's grave as she stood up and wiped away her tears. Naruto and Sakura would be getting worried for their friend and she didn't want to stay and relive the burried pain any longer. "Nothing lasts forever father, your pride in me didn't and neither did your love." She whispered with a bowed head. "We cant go back to fix it now that your dead. You never understood me and I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you..." Hinata said, brushing her long purple hair out of her face.

**'Cuz we lost it all**

**Nothing lasts forever**

**I'm sorry**

**I can't be perfect**

**Now it's just too late and**

**We can't go back**

**I'm sorry**

**I can't be perfect**

"Im sorry for not being perfect..." Hinata said as she turned around, leaving the stone grave hidden under the oak tree he was buried under and walking down the hill. At the foot of the hill Hinata turned around one last time and whispered softly "I love you father and I'm sorry for being a dispointment, Good bye...". Hinata left the grave yard with a tear staind face but with a lighter heart having been able to tell her father what she had always felt even if he couldnt hear her in the grave...

--------------------------------------------------------------

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

leafninja345435- Thank you for giving me a song I could make a story out off! It was dediccated to you!

sakura li 19- I want to do Iris but Im having trouble thinking up a way to encourperate a well written story into it. If you have any ideas tell me.

freebird22259- I loved the songs you suggested but I had trouble turning them into a story.

emogrl- I loved the song! It was sad and good but I cant seem to put a story into it.

R&R Pwease! Also if anyone has any ideas for songs that havent been used by me yet. They have to be sad and have to be able to be turned into a story like ive done.

Julieann


	11. Courage

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma, or Ino. I also don't own Courage by Superchick!

IM SOOO SORRY!

------------------------------------------

**I told another lie today  
And I got through this day  
No one saw through my games  
I know the right words to say  
Like "I don't feel well," "I ate before I came"  
Then someone tells me how good I look  
And for a moment, for a moment I am happy  
But when I'm alone, no one hears me cry**

Ino looked in her mirror and began to cry. In her mind she was a 'pig' as Sakura jokingly called her before she began to lose so many pounds. Shikamaru had complemented her figure a week ago as had Sakura, but not lately, now they were worried for their friend. _'They don't like how I look! They think I'm huge!' _Ino thought as more tears fell from her sunken in eyes.

**  
I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be OK  
Together we can make it through another day**

Ino told Shikamaru and Sakura that she was fine, nothing was wrong, she was eating. They didn't believe her but they can't force her to eat. Last time she was weighed she was 86 lbs. That was a week ago.

**I don't know the first time I felt unbeautiful  
The day I chose not to eat  
What I do know is how I've changed my life forever  
I know I should know better  
There are days when I'm OK  
And for a moment, for a moment I find hope  
But there are days when I'm not OK  
And I need your help  
So I'm letting go**

Ino knew what she did was wrong. Shikamaru often took her out to eat, and she actually ate, Ino felt normal, healthy, and perfect when she ate. Shikamaru gained hope while she ate. But then the day afterward Ino felt horrid and fat, often starving herself and exercising to such extremes where she passed out. That happened yesterday, Sakura saw.

**I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be OK  
Together we can make it through another day**

Sakura had Ino under medical care, her weight had dropped to 80. Shikamaru was distraught as was Chouji and Asuma. The four were trying to get Ino to wake up, she hadn't since she passed out.

**You should know you're not on your own  
These secrets are walls that keep us alone  
I don't know when but I know now  
Together we'll make it through somehow  
(together we'll make it through somehow)**

"She's awake!" Sakura exclaimed, looking at her dazed friend. "Ino-Chan, why? Why did you do this to yourself?" Shikamaru asked as tears ran down his face. "Why Ino-Chan? We can get through this!" He said as Ino began to cry.

**I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be OK  
Together we can make it through another day**

"I did it because… I felt good in the beginning, and then I just couldn't stop." Ino said in an airy voice. "I'm sorry Shika-kun, I'm sorry Sakura-Chan. I need help!" She cried weakly. "We'll help you Ino-Chan." Shikamaru said softly. He gathered Ino in his arms and held her as Sakura snuck out, she was glad her friend was finally getting help and from someone as wonderful as Shikamaru Nara.

-----

Sorry it took so long! **Bows down to reviewers **Sorry it wasn't the songs any of you suggested, that documents saved on the other computer which is down… SORRY!!!

**Thanks to for the Reviews:**

leafninja345435

freebird22259

RoseMcGee

sakura li 19


	12. Call me when your sober

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own 'Call me when your sober' That is Evanescence's creation. Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Tsunade, and Sasuke are also someone elses.

**LEDGEND:**

**Bold**: Song lyrics

Normal: Present/ What's happened

Underline: Letter

_Italics:_ Past and telling you the time

Dedicated to: RoseMcGee for giving me Evanscense as a band

--------------------------------------------------------

**Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.**

Sakura laughed in a bitter way as she packed up. Who would've guessed Sasuke was a drunk. The two had been going out for five years, since Sasuke had killed Itachi at age 17,the same year the two got together. The first night it had happened she brushed it off, but not any longer, not after three years of lies. _"I was finishing up some paperwork on a mission!" _The lie commonly used by the only Uchiha alive.

**Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.**

"Paperwork? Ha!" Sakura laughed bitterly, shoving some shirts into her black suitcase. "Neji-kun saw it all. You. Tenten. A hotel room." She mumbled angrily. The year after the first drunken night, the first lie, the fist hit, Neji noticed. Neji and Sakura had become good friends; Sakura having helped Hinata gain some well-needed confidence. Neji had broken it off with Tenten two years ago. The night he saw the two. The night he told Sakura.

**  
Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.  
**

The strawberry haired ninja glared at a picture of Sasuke. Gaining a tiny bit of chakra in her fist she punched the glass frame, smashing the picture. "If he wants me he can find me, Neji and I will be far away by then. Tsunade-sensei had told me to leave him. Now I'm listening to her." She growled as she nursed her bleeding hand, the glass having left its mark on her pale flesh.

**Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.**

Sakura had confronted him the night Neji told her… _"Sakura he's lying! He's always wanted to have you." Sasuke yelled. "He hates me! He hates me because I have you." Sasuke said in a low voice, his eyes dark…_ Sakura hadn't left him that night as she should have. The ANBU medic had believed him foolishly. "But not anymore" She grumbled.

**  
Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.**

"_Why do you keeping going out and getting drunk? Why not stay home with me?" Sakura begged the morning after the first time he came home drunk and hit her. "If you loved me you'd stay with me and not get drunk!" She exclaimed as more tears ran down her bruised cheek. "I-I'm sorry Sakura-Chan. It wont happen again, I swear." Sasuke stuttered. _That continued up till this night, when she made up her mind to leave.

**You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.**

_A week after Sakura had left to stay with Neji, Sasuke found them. _"Please come back to me! I swear I've changed!" He cried. "You can't have her Uchiha. Not after three years of hell." Neji said, hugging the girl. "It's over." Sakura said, turning away from the pitiful mess Sasuke was.

**How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.**

_A month after that a letter from Sasuke arrived, sending the girl into tears. _The letter read: 'You ruined my life you wench! I was yours and you ruined it. No one will go near me now! Not even Ino-pig, she used to fall all over me, now since you told her she and Shikamaru spit at me.' "You weren't mine though. You didn't care for me." Sakura mumbled pausing in her reading.

**So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.**

'Please, please, please come back to me! I'm pitiful without you here!' The note ended, "What a jerk." Neji said, reading over his fiancé's shoulder. "Yes he is all though I can't help but feel sorry for him." Sakura said in a whisper. "If he loved you he would have been here all along. Not with some other girl. You deserved better." The Hyuuga prodigy mumbled, kissing Sakura's head. "And better is what I got." She said, dropping the letter into the fireplace as it burst into flames, the two's lips met in a kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, I reposted quick! Im trying to make up for my absence.

THANKS TO:

leafninja345435

freebird22259

RoseMcGee

FOR REVIEWING -

Jay


	13. I Have Been There

**Disclaimer: **Two different of couples in this one. The song 'I have been there' Belongs to Mark Schultz, not I. The same for Naruto and all recognizable peeps, they go to Kishimoto(sp?).

**-------------**

**In a room without a view  
A new mother smiles and holds the tiny fingers  
Of her brand new baby girl  
Her husband takes her by the hand  
So unsure about the future and no money  
Can they make it in this world  
And they pray, Lord all we have to give is love  
Then they heard a gentle voice  
Like an echo from above **

Sakura smiled down at her little brown haired baby girl, holding the tiny pale fingers. Neji walked over to her and took her free hand as Sakura put the baby down. "What are we going to do Cherry-chan? We don't have money for a baby, we have nothing for the baby, she'll probably receive the curse mark also." The Hyuuga said looking down. Sakura turned Neji's face up to face hers and smiled softly. "We have love, and that's all we truly need." She told him in a gentle voice.

**Oh I have been there  
I know what fear is all about  
Yes, I have been there  
And I am standing with you now  
I have been there  
And I came to build a bridge oh so this road could  
Lead you home  
Oh I have been there **

Sakura turned to face out the viewless window when she heard a gentle voice whispering reassurance to her. The young medic ninja smiled hopefully her fear dissipating. _'Maybe, just maybe we'll be alright.'_

**He'd been a pastor twenty years  
But tonight he sits alone and brokenhearted  
In the corner of the church  
He's tried to change a fallen world  
With his words and with his wisdom  
But it seems like it is only getting worse  
And he cries  
Oh Lord I just don't understand  
And then he felt the hand of grace,  
And he heard a voice that said **

Naruto sat down in his chair his eyes full or sorrow. Naruto had worked to bring peace to all the Villages and it hadn't worked yet. "I'm the Hokage! So whys it getting worse?" He mumbled as her cried. "I don't understand! Whats am I doing wrong?" The blonde exclaimed. Naruto felt a presence settle over him and he began to calm.

**I have been there  
I know what pain is all about  
Yes, I have been there  
And I am standing with you now  
I have been there  
And I came to build to a bridge oh so  
This road could lead you home  
Oh I have been there **

The voice, so much like the fourth Hokage's, rang out. The voice told Naruto of the pain he'd experienced and how he was not alone. He'd built a path to help the young Hokage.

**An older man up on a hill  
Holding flowers but he can't hold back the tears  
He has come to say goodbye  
He thinks about the life she lived  
Thinks about how hard it's been  
To live without her  
Sixty years right by his side  
And he cries, Oh Lord I loved her  
'til the end  
Then he heard a gentle voice say you'll see her once again **

Jiriya's hands gripped the lilies in his hands as tears began to fall from his bright eyes. Looking down at the grave that had caused him so much pain and joy. "How am I supposed to live without you Tsunade? How?!?" He fell to his knees at the stone with her name engraved upon it. Sixty wonderful years flashed before his eyes showing the pain and joy they'd experienced together. "Oh god I loved her till the end, how am I supposed to live without her at my side?" He cried.

**I have been there  
I know what sorrow is all about  
Yes, I have been there  
And I am standing with you now  
I have been there  
And I came to build a bridge  
Oh so this road could lead her home  
The road could lead her home  
Oh I have been there **

The older man heard a voice flit through his ear telling him that he'd se her once again. And that she was with him even now. Jiriya placed the lilies down and sent a sorrowful look to the sky and grave.

**You know I overcame the cross  
I have been there  
So her life would not be lost  
I have been there  
And I came to build a bridge  
Oh so this road could lead you home  
The road could lead you home  
Oh I have been there**

Jiriya stood up from his crouched position, not bothering to wipe away the tears seen as they wouldn't stop. The man placed his hand on the marble stone and whispered, "I'll see you once again Tsunade, I promise you that."

**-----------**

**Not that good I know I was a bit stuck at parts(Im sure you can tell where --.--). Im working on another one as we speak, er, type.**

**Thanks to:**

leafninja345435

RoseMcGee

write-till-u-drop

freebird22259

sakura li 19

**For Reviewing! **

**Jay**


	14. Love This Way

_**DISCLAIMER::: I DO NOT NOR WILL I EVER OWN 'LOVE THIS WAY' BY EDENS CRUSH OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTER. PLEASE AND THANK YOU 33333 **_

_**-------- **_

**I wanna run into someone's arms  
Lie on a bed of roses  
I wanna feel just like Juliet  
I wanna fall in love  
I've got a feeling**

Sakura kneeled down on the bridge where team 7 met each other for practice, that is before they all went off their separate ways, Sasuke with Orochimaru, Naruto with Jiriya, Kakashi with a new group of students, and Sai teaching at the Academy. Everyone was gone. Tsunade had taught Sakura all she knew and Sakura had quickly learned; now she was left without a sensei or a team. And her boyfriend Shikamaru had broken it off with her to go with Ino to top it all off.

"What's wrong with me?" Sakura asked aloud. "All I want is someone to care for me, to love me."

**Everybody wants someone to love  
Somebody they can trust  
Somebody they can touch  
Everybody wants to give their heart away  
Everybody needs a little tenderness  
To feel understood  
To feel passionate  
Everybody wants to be in love this way  
Everybody wants to be in love this way  
I know I do what about you**

Sakura stood up and brushed the dirt from her pale shimmery green sundress, which fell softly to her toned, pale thighs. Looking at the reason for her getting up she smiled a small watery grin. "Hiya Naruto-kun." She said softly to the kind and matured boy.

Whether Sakura wanted to admit it or not she had fallen swiftly for the blond man in front of her. He had been the one to comfort her when Sasuke left and had pushed her to go out with Shikamaru despite that fact that he felt for her too, he wanted her to be happy no matter what.

**I wanna be somebody's baby  
I want to cry and still feel beautiful  
Maybe I really just wanna be myself  
I'm not the only one  
I got a feeling**

Sakura's eyes drifted out of focus as she remembered the night five years ago, the night after Sasuke left for Orochimaru again.

"_Shhh…. Its okay, I'm still here and I won't leave you, I swear!" Naruto swore roughly into her soft carnation pink hair as he held her tighter. Tears threatened to pour down Sakura's porcelain face but she wouldn't let the flood gates open, afraid of what the tough blond boy would say or think._

"_You can cry if you want to Sakura-Chan." He said so softly into her hair that you almost couldn't hear his words. Sakura began to cry in earnest when he said those 9 words to her._

**Everybody wants someone to love  
Somebody they can trust  
Somebody they can touch  
Everybody wants to give their heart away  
Everybody needs a little tenderness**

A slim finger moved to pull a strand of pastel hair behind one ear as she listened to the deep rumble of the mans still slightly hyperactive and playful voice. "Hey Sakura-Chan!"

"What are ya doin' back so soon?" Sakura asked as she glanced into his deep ocean blue eyes, speckled with the age and wisdom a man of his age, 21, should not know as of yet and yet still held all the warmth and innocence of a child's. 'He's had to grow up quicker then I though, quicker then he should have.' She thought to herself as Inner Sakura nodded solemnly.

**To feel understood  
To feel passionate  
Everybody wants to be in love this way  
Everybody wants to be in love this way  
I know I do  
What about you  
I do I do doesn't everybody wanna give their heart away  
I do I do doesn't everybody wanna be in love this way  
Cause I do**

Sakura's watery grin turned to tears as Naruto replied, "I came back to see you."

Naruto looked concerned as the crystalline tears fell from the emerald green eyes he loved. "What's the matter Sakura-Chan?" He asked, deep baritone voice carrying all the warmth and care he held.

**I wanna feel like an angel  
I want to fly on a beam of moonlight  
I wanna see heaven from the inside  
I wanna feel just like Juliet**

**Juliet, Juliet**

"Nothing… I'm just glad to see you…" And with that Naruto pulled her into his warm embrace and laid his head upon hers.

"I'm glad to see you to…" He said as he placed a warm kiss on her lips. Sakura smiled into the kiss, 'This is better then being Juliet, cause I'm in heaven.'

-----------------

Ugh! Sorry for the super late update, Beta Club, Battle of the books, and Science Olympiad are taking one heck of a toll on my time.

This ones a bit happier then the rest since Its my present to you all now that Im back and sorry for the wait...

ThAnKs To:

sakura li 19

write-till-u-drop

nejisakura

:FoR rEvIeWiNg!!!

Jay/Julieann/Cookie One person... ME!


	15. Authors Note 2:

*eyes grow big as dinner plates*

DONT KILL MEH!!!

I have many excuses as to my horrible two year+ abscence!

**1. Parents got divorced**

**2. Highschool. Nuff said there.**

**3. Lost the password. I never said I was smart *face plant***

**4. Computer everything was on.. Went boom.**

I am overtly sorry!!!

I know how mad it makes me when someone doesnt update for years on end and I never wanted to be an author who did that. I failed epicaly at that.

I will make it up to you all though! Tuesday or Wednesday be counting on a sweetly tragically romantical update.

~Julieann


	16. Where are You Christmas?

_DISCLAIMER: The ownership of Naruto and the song 'Where are You Christmas?' do not, in any shape or form, belong to me. :P_

* * *

**Where are you Christmas?  
Why can't I find you?  
Why have you gone away?**

Green eyes watched as people rushed about buying this and that, knocking into others without so much as an 'excuse me' for the holiday shopper. What was with people today?

**Where is the laughter,  
you used to bring me?  
Why can't I hear music play?**

Her mind flickered back to times of a true holiday spirit...

_Sakura smiled happily at her boyfriends of one year as he opened his present. Around them sat the rest of Team Gai and Team 7 exchanging gifts aswell. The nine had decided to spend the joy-filled day together for the first time._

_"Happy Christmas Neji-kun." The carnation beauty giggled as he pulled out a black shirt that was customized with almost blinding white letters. The words spelt out a phrase Naruto yelled at the white-eyed genius very frequently when he and Sai came over to the couples apartment, abit changed around of course._

_"Who needs X-Ray Goggles when I have eyes like these?" A symbol frequently seen on Jiriyas literature, sating it wasn't for minors, was under the words Neji had just read aloud._

_A moments pause and everyone started to laugh. A comforting warmth filled the room._

**My world is changing.  
I'm rearranging.  
Does that mean Christmas changes, too?**

Sai, Yamato, Kakashi, Naruto, Tenten, Lee, Gai, and even Neji had missions this Christmas causing none of them to be home. Sakura was all alone on the family oriented day.

A brawl broke out below her over a simple toy. "Where's Christmas?" She stood up and began her trek through the thickly falling snow.

Everything was changing. A war was brewing in the shinobi nation and loved ones were home less and less often. Even Sakura was changing in the midst of it all. Her personality grew sharper and her heart was constantly pounding each time another patient was rushed to the hospitals emergency room, ever fearful it would be someone who held a part of her heart.

But the reason for Christmas loosing its warmth carefully illuded her grasp.

**Where are you Christmas?  
Do you remember,  
the one you used to know?**

Her footsteps led past the memorial rock and she knelt down in front of its surface. Her nimble fingers placed a single wreath, the only thing around, and started her walk once more after picking herself up from the iced ground.

In the past, candles, wreaths, cards, any and everything that could be there, was. The simple offering showing that they cared and had not forgotten them.

But not this year. Or the year before. Or before that.

Now people were to busy buying buying buying to care about the true Christmas things.

******I'm not the same one.  
See what the time's done?  
Is that why you have let me go?**

It wasn't only random people the loss of joviality had struck. Even the cherry blossom felt it. Her soul was constantly heavy and dense and she found that once prevalent sparkle gone from her veridian orbs each time she peered into her mirror. The happiness was all but gone from her, this would be the third year alone on Christmas.

Finally she arrived at the normally cozy and people-filled apartment and stepped in, a sad smile turning her naturally gay features melancholy.

Maybe if she actually had a reason to try, the feeling would be back. But with Neji and everyone away, so was her spirit.

**Christmas is here.  
Everywhere, oh.  
Christmas is here.  
If you care, oh !**

She paused at the doorway and smiled a soft and sadly happy smile. Their first Christmas in the one bedroom flat was less then perfect. But the fact that they were together and very much in love, made up for the burnt dinner, mini-power outage, and severelly dented table.

A kiss under the mistletoe, the only decoration put up besides a fake tree, and a cuddle in front of the fire wrapped them in warmth as though they were the gifts. The Yule Tide feelings stayed with them for many weeks later.

Recalling that memory left a glow about her as she shut the door softly.

**If there is love in your heart and your mind  
you will feel like Christmas all the time!**

She sat on the love seat and looked down at a tiny gift-wrapped parcel. A tiny thump left her heart as she opened it.

A smimple note was attatched to a jewelry box.

"Merry Christmas Sakura-chan!"

The read-off words were signed by her team and Nejis. A tear threatened to roll down her face.

**I feel you Christmas.  
I know I've found you.  
You'll never fade away.**

Even with them gone she felt their love wrap around her soul and warm her heart.

Her fingers gripped the grey box and opened it, a gasp filling her room.

**The joy of Christmas  
Stays here inside us and  
Fills each and every heart,  
with love**

A beautiful and tastefully classic diamond and emerald ring sat sparkling in the satin box. The tears fell.

"This time next year we'll be married." A told told her, approaching from the shadows. "A true Christmas memory."

They sealed the deal with a kiss.

* * *

A:N/ Personally, I love this song and this is sorta a I'm sorry-Don't kill me-Happy Hollydays all mixed into one :)

Reviews make me a happy girl


	17. Big Girls Don't Cry

_DISCLAIMER: The ownership of Naruto and the song 'Big Girls Dont Cry' do not, in any shape or form, belong to me. :P_

_Dedicated to: DeidaraLovesMe who requested it, sorry it took me a lifetime to do ^.~_

* * *

**The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
To be with myself and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity**

Ino flung herself onto her bed with tear stains dried on her face. She had to do it, she had to prove to herself that she could make it on her own. Without him always protecting her and steering her on the right course. The blond beauty was finally going to rely on herself, not on some man... Even if she does love that pineapple headed laze. She could still smell his woodsy scent on her. Her heart pattered, maybe she could? But no. He's probably on his flight already.

**I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do**

The cerulean eyed woman hopped she'd made it clear to him that it wasn't his fault that she wanted him gone. At 20 years old, she'd never held her own job, payed her own bills, or even cleaned up after herself! But now.. Not she realized, she had to do this. She had to be a independent woman, make herself and him proud.

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry**

She cleared her throat and stood up. It was going to be rough, a definate misery if she kept whining about Shikamaru. Ino had to get on with her life, to prove she was worthy. A tear begged to be let free but she shook her head of its words. No. No longer would she whine about him or cry for making him leave. It was for the better. And she was a big girl now. She needed to be strong. Be a big girl.

**The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay**

A few months later found the golden haired goddess working at a mall as a fashion consultant. It had been rought finding the job and the drive to work through the grueling grunt jobs before someone noticed her fashion savvy. Weeks of being insulted and told she should just quit and run home to mommy and daddy. But she ignored it. The work was still hard and long as her customers complained enough to even make Hinata scream in anger and annoyance. It wasn't going to get any easier anytime soon..

**I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do**

One particularly hard day of work led Ino in tears to her bed. All shed heard today was insults and wedding preperations. Had she stayed with Shika, theyd be married and she'd be a dutiful house mother and wife. A hiccup left her as she sat up with a jolt. What was she thinking! A house mother! Staying at home, never fullfilling her dreams, being a stepford wife?! The long blond ponytail swung back and forth with a deadly speed as she forced herself to shake her mind of those self-pitying tears and thoughts. Ino was finally making her own path.

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry**

Her heart still called out for his comforting arms and she still dreamt of his kiss. But four years had shaped the once hapless girl into the smart, buisness savvy woman she is today. Now the proud head of the Hidden Bloom fashion line, Ino was everything she'd strived to become when she told Shikamaru she need space those many years ago. She'd moved on after they split. In the back of her mind she contemplated if he'd gotten married to that Temari chick who'd hung around. In the small area of her heart where she kept her fears hidden, she contemplated crying. But no. That would ruin everything she'd fought for. And she couldn't do that. She couldn't break down all that her hardwork had built up. She was a big girl. No tears.

**Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and Uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine**

That night as she slept, her mind flashed back to him, back to when she was still a little girl...

_Their first date wasn't anything spectacular. A small picnic at the tender age of ten. He'd brought along a pack of cards to play Uno with, shed said she loved the game cause it was one letter off from being her name. And he remembered. They didn't even say they were boyfriend and girlfriend, that was for bigger kids like Itachi and Hana. Not the two of them. No, they were just best friends. Neither saw anything odd for a boy and girl to be best friends despite the teasing their parents did. And it didn't matter that he'd asked her to be his Valentine, no, that was just because they were bestfriends. Because at that age, neither knew what love was._

**Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers  
And share our secret worlds**

Her dreams flashed too an older age...

_"Shika-kun! This is so beautiful!" She sat delicitely in the seat he'd pulled out. The two had been boyfriend and girlfriend for five years now. At 12 he'd asked her to be his and only his after a random boy had asked her out. _

_"Only for you." He graced her with a smile and she smiled softly back. They finally understood they were in love at 17. They had started as playmates and progressed to lovers. A decision she never regreted. At least, not until Temari came into the picture when Ino reached the age 18._

**But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself, and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity**

_She wasn't supposed to be at his house for another hour but she just couldn't help it! Planning on suprising him, she stopped at the door hearing voices. _

_"Shikamaru, shes no good for you! She'll never be independent like I am! Your parents want a strong woman to be your wife, not some little helpless girl!" Temaris words had bitten like snakes into Inos mind, gnawing and nipping for a year til she finally told him goodbye._

**I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do**

She jerked awake with a loud cry. She had proven that blond wrong, she was an independent woman. No longer a little girl. Her dreams still resembled a childs and thats why she refered to herself as a big girl. She had fullfilled her desire, her need to be worthy for the man of her dreams, the love of her life. It had taken almost five years to become the person she was now but it had been worth it. Ino was twenty-five and finally, finally, worthy enough to be the Nara woman she dreamed of so many lifetimes ago being.

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry**

The next night, her mind never processed how her door was unlocked when she came home. In her frantic and exhausted mind it didn't click. Mentally she was batteling her self, to go back to him or to stay and move on with her life. Chances are that he was already married and had forgotten her, but still.. No! Her mind slapped herself on the inside. It would be childish to go running back to him like a little puppy, no, like a little girl.

So when she entered her bedroom, she just froze in a stupid kind of shocked expression."Shika...Maru?" She shut her eyes and blinked. There he was. It wasn't a dream. He was on one knee in front of her. "Wh-what?" She almost collapsed, her body held up only be his quick body. He held her flush against himself.

"Will you be my world Ino Yamanaka?" Her eyes grew to the size of saucers as the voice she'd heard everytime she wanted to quit, telling her she could do it, spoke the words of her dreams. "To be mine to take care of forever and always be there beside me when I wake up?"

"No." Now it was his turn to look on in a stupid kind of shock. "No one will ever take care of me. And I don't want to be your world." He stepped away in shame.

"Stupid me, stupid me, course not.."

"Baka." She kissed him hard and sweetly. "I want to be your equal, your wife. I want to be with you forever and to take care of you as you once did me."

**

* * *

**

**A:N/ This was sorta hard for me to write as I didn't know how to fix it with the song but I like how it ended. Sorta. lol. I love Temari and am iffy on Ino so this was definatly a challenge for. But Im glad I did it. Any requests for songs, situations, and characters I'd be happy to attempt~**

**Reviews make me a happy girl.**

**I should feel disheartened as I havent gotten a single review even to scold me for my abscence, but ahwell.**


End file.
